Season 1 filming locations
The first season of 24 was filmed entirely in the Los Angeles area. Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am Kuala Lumpur The opening shot is stock aerial footage of Kuala Lumpur’s Petronas Towers, facing east. There is also stock footage of a street in Kuala Lumpur (or possibly another far eastern country). Victor Rovner walking through the crowd was shot in a backlot car park in Canoga Park. Los Angeles Stock footage of a helicopter flying over downtown Los Angeles, facing west, establishes the city. Senator David Palmer Campaign Headquarters The hotel used for Palmer’s headquarters was the Andaz West Hollywood, located at 8401 Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood. The Sunset Tower Hotel (The Argyle, at the time) can be seen across the street off the balcony. Walgreens On the way to the furniture store, Janet York and Kim Bauer drive south past a Walgreens at the corner of Van Nuys Boulevard and Sherman Way in Van Nuys. Later, after leaving the store, they drive past the same intersection, going east on Sherman, while Teri and "Alan" turn left off of Van Nuys and head west down Sherman. CTU Los Angeles The interior and exterior of CTU-LA was filmed at a Fox Interactive Media office (described by Stephen Hopkins as a record company) located at 1925 South Bundy Drive. The building is now occupied by the online advertising company Rubicon Project, who bought part of Fox Interactive Media in 2010. Paladio Furniture Paladio Furniture is a real store in Van Nuys, located at 6732 Van Nuys Boulevard. The exteriors and interiors of the building were used, as well as the rooftop. The entrance alley to the rear of the store was actually filmed several miles away at 11916 Sheldon Street. Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am CTU Los Angeles The exterior shot of the building is still 1925 South Bundy Drive, but the interior scenes have now moved to a studio set. Paladio Furniture Again, the entrance is filmed at 11916 Sheldon Street, and the store at 6732 Van Nuys Boulevard. San Fernando Road Dan's van drives past E-Z Credito and Airgas West in Pacoima, from approximately 10309 to 10333 San Fernando Road. The exact same shot is shown again later as Dan drives past Airgas West and Thai Food. 2350 Dunlop Plaza The establishing aerial shot of the building is the Glendale Plaza, located at 655 North Central Avenue in Glendale. David Palmer Campaign Headquarters Like with CTU, these interior scenes have also moved to a studio set. The appearance and layout has been completely redesigned. 134 Freeway After Jack drives away from Walsh's body, he drives down Frontage Road and passes a Chase Bank. He then drives onto the 134 freeway going east, before it cuts to an aerial shot of him suddenly driving west down the 134 past Glendale Plaza. Parking lot The parking lot where Dan stops to make Kim phone her mother is located in the same alley behind Paladio Furniture, just south of the store. Day 1: 2:00am-3:00am Sheldon Street The opening shot of the episode is Jack driving down Sheldon Street, past the turning for a factory at around 11947. It cuts to the interior of his car at a different location (see below), before showing another aerial shot of Jack driving past the turning again. Oakdale Avenue The interior shot of Jack's car shows him driving North up Oakdale Avenue, towards the Washington Mutual bank located at 9200 Oakdale. Sherman Way Finally, Jack drives south on North Topanga Canyon Boulevard, before turning right onto Sherman Way and parking outside the Scotland Yard Pub (22041 Sherman Way). This is where he scans in the thumb of the dead assassin. Paladio Furniture Teri and "Alan" leave the store and speak to Jack outside, again at 6732 Van Nuys Boulevard. Whiteman Airport Dan and Rick drive next to the runway of Whiteman airport. When Kim and Janet escape, they flee across the runway towards Lino's Muffler Repair, located at 10397 San Fernando Road. Hotel Rosslyn Palmer drives up South Main Street, and into Hotel Rosslyn. The scene is filmed from under the Regent Cinema across the street (450 South Main Street). North Hollywood After Kim and Janet have run away from Platt's Autobody, they run down Harlem Place and onto West Fifth Street. Janet is hit by a car outside of TBC Jewelry Collection at 125 West Fifth Street. Kim is then dragged back down Harlem Place.